The present invention relates to novel, bicyclic pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines, to a process for their manufacture, medicaments containing them and their manufacture as well as the use of these compounds as pharmaceutically active agents.
Some substituted bicyclic nitrogen heterocycles are known in the art for their protein kinase, as well as their tyrosine kinase inhibitory activity. WO 02/090360 discloses pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines useful as kinase enzyme inhibitors and for the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases.
WO 03/000011 discloses phosphorus-containing derivatives of pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine as protein kinase inhibitors and for the treatment of bone disorders, cancer and signaling disorders in general.
WO 96/15128 discloses 6-aryl-pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines as inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinases and for the treatment of atherosclerosis, restenosis, psoriasis, bacterial infections and cancer.
Despite the progress documented in the above-mentioned literature, there remains a need for new compounds with an improved therapeutic index, such as improved activity, tolerability, selectivity or stability to name only a few.